Hidden Feelings
by yonna-chan
Summary: Lucy thinks Gajeel likes Levy so when Levy dates Jet she tries to comfort him but turns out she was wrong.


Author's note: Please R & R. No flamers please.

WARNING CRACK PAIRING

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

At the guild

"hey Gajeel, you okay?" Lucy said while making her way to the iron dragon slayer which surprised everyone.

"whaddya want bunny girl?" gajeel said while eating some screws and bolts.

"sheesh stop calling me bunny girl I have a name you know and I only wore that outfit once!"exclaimed Lucy

"fine fine stop your nagging so what do you want lucy?" gajeel said as sarcastic as possible

"I just want to know if you're hurting inside because Levy-chan is dating Jet." Said Lucy

Gajeel was shocked and was kept wondering why he would be hurting inside. "whaddya mean bunny girl why would I be hurt?"

"stop acting tough Gajeel ,I know you like Levy-chan" Lucy said disregarding the bunny girl name.

"what the hell are you talking about bunny girl?!" asked gajeel "I don't like bookworm"

"wait what?! But I heard you talking to her saying that the girl you liked and wanted to be your mate was a bookworm!"Lucy said

"but I wasn't describing her just because I said the word bookworm doesn't mean it was her!" gajeel retorted

"then who?"Lucy asked dumbfounded

"if you wanna know then come with me outside" gajeel said

So they went outside through the back so that no one would suspect them. Afterwards they sat on an empty bench.

"why are you even interested in who I like anyway?"

"who said I was interested" Lucy said while blushing red. No one knew this but Lucy developed a liking towards the iron dragon slayer because he liked the whole bad boy rebel attitude. At first she thought it was just a crush but every time she saw him and Levy together she felt a pang in her chest and she was somehow happy when he is around even if he doesn't talk to her much.

"fine but I'll still tell ya bout her. She is pretty cute wait beautiful, petite, a bookworm, a mage in our guild , sweet but scary, caring, strong-willed and a great singer."gajeel said

Lucy felt a pang in her chest when she heard that.

Gajeel continued "we don't really talk because she is always with her team and I hurt her before which is why I feel like I don't deserve her."

"but I thought you were already good who did you hurt?"lucy asked murderously

"relax that was before I joined the guild"said gajeel

"oh okay. She is very lucky to have you" said lucy

"why ?I hurt her! I am a monster!" said gajeel

"past is past gajeel, if you truly love her then you will confess." Lucy said trying to hide the hurt

"I know but I think she likes someone else" gajeel said

"you think gajeel but you don't know just give it a shot."said lucy

"you're right lucy I will try."gajeel stopped then continued "ok here it goes Lucy Heartfilia I love you."

"what since when?" lucy asked obviously still shocked that the person she loves loves her back

"since I joined the guild I first liked you because of your appearance I mean who wouldn't but I admired your enthusiasm and will even if I thought you weren't that strong but it's okay if you don't like me I under-"he was cut off by a sweet kiss from Lucy which deepened until they broke for air "I love you too gajeel!" she said while tackling him

"I thought you liked flame brain or ice freak?" gajeel said/asked dumbfounded

"well I don't like them.I like you no I love you but you were always with Levy-chan that I thought you liked her"she said flushing red

then gajeel burst out laughing until lucy twitched in annoyance and said "you better not be laughing at me gajeel redfox" but he still kept on laughing until she gave him a roundhouse kick which hit him square in the face.

"that's what you get for laughing at me" lucy said

"yeah whatever. You got a pretty impressive kick babe"gajeel said

hearing the word babe lucy turned as red as erza's hair "don't call me that!"

"why you're already my girlfriend and soon to be mate right?"he asked

"well yeah but I'm not used to it."

"well the we better start now " he said teasingly

"shut up we're not married"lucy shouted

"yet. When you're in the dragon world there is no need for marriage becoming a dragon or in my case a dragon slayer's mate technically means you're married"he explained

"fine but what does a mate do?"asked lucy

"be the wife and you know bear children , but most of the time you have to you know" "know what" asked lucy "it's all in the name 'mate' right" asked gajeel while winking

"you pervert!" yelled lucy

"yeah but I'm your pervert"

"that you are , don't forget boyfriend, mate, and dragon"lucy said

"yeah"he said before kissing her on the lips but unbeknownst to them , there was a certain black exceed making its way back to the guild to tell everyone the news.

A/N:please read my other story "our story".


End file.
